broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Midnight Key
|Mane = and |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Blue Music Note |Voice = Lauren Tom ccFYHAW3_Nc |Owner = User:PandoraStar411 |Misc 1 Title = Element |Misc 2 Title = Magic Color |Nicknames = Night, Nighty, (mispelling "Midnite"). MidK (by Vinyl) |Relatives = Starry Sky (father), Honorable Notekey (mother), and Poetic Cloud (brother) |Misc 1 Text = Music|Image = Regular_stance.png |Misc 2 Text = |Caption = Midnight Key in a regular pose}} :"♪The night club has just begun♪!!!" :-Midnight at DJ-Pon3's night club Midnight Key is a friend of DJ-Pon's (or Vinyl Scratch). She helps Vinyl Scratch whenever Vinyl DJ's for any party. History Her mother made her sing old pony songs, and makes Midnight take classes. Her teacher is Sapphire Shores. Sapphire spruces up Midnight's singing and Midnight never knew that she had such talent. Sapphire makes Midnight comfortable in the spot light (since she hates being on stage and talking to big crowds) and let's her sing a duet for one of her covers. (Called the Sapphire Jives, Midnight made the title). Personality (About her talent) Midnight hates being pushed into the crowd since so many people love her voice. She likes to sing when she's alone. But if a pony befriends Midnight, she'll sing in front of them, but just in a small quiet voice. (her self) Midnight is very kind and sweet. She doesn't like being teased though and she can get very scary when she's mad/angry. Career As Sapphire's Pupil Midnight made some fame by being featured in some of Sapphire's songs. She also sang in her tour "Sapphire Shores Zigfilly Follies". Before the Group Before Starcatchers, Midnight made several albums. Her top album is Midnight's Jam featuring Vinyl Scratch in some of her songs. (Vinyl also makes music for Midnight). Right Now She's currently in an all female singing grou called the Starcatchers which contains herself, Lavender Melody, and Sakura Akimoto. Friends Sapphire Shores: Sapphire is basically her mentor. Midnight tells her everything and whenever she is in trouble, Sapphire gives her the best advice. Vinyl Scratch: She met Vinyl when Midnight was at a party. Vinyl showed Midnight around and they became instant friends. They have a little dance and song they sing together: Both: DJ and singers all around, we are the best ones in this town! Scratch and key! Scratch and Key! Midnight: *singing* and we all go round n round! Vinyl: *rapping* and we make the room shake from the ground! Both: DJ n singers all around, we are the best ones in this town! SCRATCH N KEY! SCRATCH N KEY! Twilight Sparkle: She gets on Twilight's nerves when she sang a bit loud near her library. But when Midnight appologizes by singing a song for her, they become friends. Flash Sentry: When Flash first saw Midnight, he didn't think much of her since Twilight was there with her. But they soon develope feelings for one another. Magic She can just levitate things. She can't do anything fancy like Twilight's magic. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Musicians Category:Celebrities Category:PandoraStar411